yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Wavering Eyes
れる し | romaji_name = Yureru Manazashi | card_type = Spell | image = WaveringEyes-OP07-EN-C-UE.png | property = Quick-Play | passcode = 31222701 | effect_types = Effect | lore = Destroy as many cards in each player's Pendulum Zones as possible, then apply these effects, in sequence, depending on the number of cards destroyed by this effect. ● 1 or more: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. ● 2 or more: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Main Deck to your hand. ● 3 or more: You can banish 1 card on the field. ● 4: You can add 1 "Wavering Eyes" from your Deck to your hand. | fr_lore = Détruisez autant de cartes dans les Zones Pendule de chaque joueur que possible, puis appliquez ces effets, dans l'ordre, selon le nombre de cartes détruites par cet effet. ● Min. 1 : Infligez 500 points de dommage à votre adversaire. ●Min. 2 : Vous pouvez ajouter 1 Monstre Pendule depuis votre Main Deck à votre main. ● Min. 3 : Vous pouvez bannir 1 carte sur le Terrain. ● 4 : Vous pouvez ajouter 1 "Yeux d'Hésitation" depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Zerstöre möglichst viele Karten in den Pendelzonen jedes Spielers, dann führe nacheinander diese Effekte aus, abhängig von der Anzahl der durch diesen Effekt zerstörten Karten. ● 1 oder mehr: Füge deinem Gegner 500 Schaden zu. ● 2 oder mehr: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 Pendelmonster von deinem Main Deck hinzufügen. ● 3 oder mehr: Du kannst 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld verbannen. ● 4: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „Wirre Augen“ von deinem Deck hinzufügen. | it_lore = Distruggi tante carte nelle Zone Pendulum di ogni giocatore quante possibile, poi applica questi effetti, in ordine, a seconda del numero di carte distrutte da questo effetto. ● 1 o più: Infliggi 500 danni al tuo avversario. ● 2 o più: Puoi aggiungere 1 Mostro Pendulum dal tuo Main Deck alla tua mano. ● 3 o più: Puoi bandire 1 carta sul Terreno. ● 4: Puoi aggiungere 1 "Occhi Esitanti" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Destrua tantos cards quanto possível nas Zonas de Pêndulo de cada duelista e, depois, aplique esses efeitos, em sequência, dependendo do número de cards destruídos por este efeito. ● 1 ou mais: Cause 500 de dano ao seu oponente. ● 2 ou mais: Você pode adicionar 1 Monstro Pêndulo do seu Deck Principal à sua mão. ● 3 ou mais: Você pode banir 1 card no campo. ● 4: Você pode adicionar 1 "Olhos Hesitantes" do seu Deck à sua mão. | es_lore = Destruye tantas cartas como sea posible en las Zonas del Péndulo de cada jugador, y después aplica estos efectos en secuencia, dependiendo de la cantidad de cartas destruidas por este efecto. ● 1 o más: Inflige 500 puntos de daño a tu adversario. ● 2 o más: Puedes añadir a tu mano 1 Monstruo Péndulo en tu Deck Principal. ● 3 o más: Puedes desterrar 1 carta en el Campo. ● 4: Puedes añadir a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 "Ojos Indecisos". | ja_lore = ①：お互いの ゾーンのカードを全て破壊する。その後、この効果で破壊したカードの数によって以下の効果を適用する。 ●１枚以上：相手に５００ダメージを与える。 ●２枚以上：デッキから モンスター１体を手札に加える事ができる。 ●３枚以上：フィールドのカード１枚を選んで除外できる。 ●４枚：デッキから「揺れる眼差し」１枚を手札に加える事ができる。 | ko_lore = ①: 서로의 펜듈럼 존의 카드를 전부 파괴한다. 그 후, 이 효과로 파괴한 카드의 수에 따라서 이하의 효과를 적용한다. ●1장 이상: 상대에게 500 데미지를 준다. ●2장 이상: 덱에서 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣을 수 있다. ●3장 이상: 필드의 카드 1장을 고르고 제외할 수 있다. ●4장: 덱에서 "흔들리는 눈빛" 1장을 패에 넣을 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | anti-supports = Pendulum Monster | action = * Adds from Deck to hand * Adds copies of itself to hand | m/s/t = Destroys Spell Cards | banished = * Banishes from your field * Banishes from your opponent's field | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = Female | database_id = 11850 }}